Eternal Love
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: Raven feels there is no more hope left in life. Her purpose of living has vanished. There are many things that will vanish when the end comes but there is one feeling that will stay for eternity. Inspired By the song "Hard to say i'm sorry" by Air Supply.


_Hey readers!_

_Just a little warning before you read there is a suicidal part in this story. It is a very sad story. _

_This story was inspired by the song "Hard to say I'm sorry" by Air Supply._

_Please R&R._

_I hope you like it… _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the song that this FanFiction was inspired from.**

* * *

Eternal Love

The sunset slowly faded as I sat on the cold damp grass. In front of me lay a grave stone that had printed on it the name of the boy I loved, correction, of the _man_ I _love_. My eyes read across the words that were carved into the stone:

'_R.I.P.  
Garfield Logan A.K.A "Beast Boy."  
True friend. True love. True Titan. In our hearts you shall always remain.  
1989-2012'_

A couple of tears ran down my cheeks as I remember Beast Boy. I regretted tremendously that I had never shared my feeling to him. I loved him with all my heart. He was my life, and every since he left I felt like they had taken my life away. I found no point in living.

I heard thunder roaring from the sky. Lighting struck and I saw the blinding flashes. Then, drops of rain started falling from the sky, slowly and gently, and then it started increasing becoming more aggressive each time. Suddenly, rain was pouring from the sky as more thunder roared from the clouds.

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes letting the water pour onto my face and then soaking me entirely.

I remembered the last minutes that I had with him before he left.

_I could hear the noise of the machine that beeped to the rate of his heart._

_I could feel my emotions trying to escape me._

_I stood next to him just starring down at his motionless body._

_His expression looked so peaceful, a word that would never describe Beast boy, only in this situation. His dark green hair shone from the lights that illuminated him from above. _

_Slowly went to reach for his hand, it was cold at touch. It was ice cold. I could sense his heart beating slower each time._

_His breathing was not audible for the human ear. It was far too soft and slow._

"_Beast Boy…" I whispered softly._

_I took his hand up to my face and kissed it gently, and then placed it back next to his body, never letting go of his hand._

_I stayed in charge of Beast Boy while the rest of the Titans were off in a mission, though they shouldn't have left because I could feel Beast boy's last heart beat coming closer as time passed._

"_Beast boy, I know that it's your time, and I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can I just want you to know…" I took a deep breath and fought back a couple of tears "I love you…"_

_The tears defeated me and escaped my eyes drifting their way down my cheeks and landing on Beast boy's hand._

_I squeezed his hand gently and I lay my head on his chest. His heart beat, so slow, too slow._

_I quickly got up and starred at the machine. The machine started beeping rapidly, the speed of the beeping grew._

"_No!" I shouted desperately._

_I went up to him and started pushing against his chest._

_1-2-3-4_

_I tried giving CPR. To bring him back. My warm lip met his cold one and I softly gave him a piece of my breath._

"_Still nothing!" I shouted to myself._

_I pushed his chest harder._

_1-2-3-4_

_My warm lips met his lips again giving him another piece of my breath. _

_No response from him._

_I pounded on his chest while I sobbed._

_1-2-3-4_

"_C'mon Beast Boy, stay with me!" I shouted to him._

_My lips met his for the last time giving him the last piece of air, if this time nothing happened my hope was over._

_My lips separated from his and there was still no response from his heart._

_The beeping of the machine stayed in the last beep. No more heart beat, no more hope, no more life, no more Beast Boy. _

_I broke into tears and sobbed on his lifeless body. This was the end…_

Tears ran down my cheeks though they went unnoticed because of the rain.

I looked once again at the gravestone.

My eyes locked on to words: True Love.

I felt the pain within me grow an incredible emptiness consumed me. My body went cold sending a shiver down my spine.

Life as I remember it wasn't that great, at least not for me. I was born evil. My purpose of living was to destroy Earth. I tried doing good things, though I knew I was still a monster inside. Then my purpose of existing came, the Earth was destroyed and then I was able to restore it. Once I was free from that purpose of living I found another, his name was Beast Boy. The love I felt for him was the one that made me stay alive the rest of the time. That was until he passed away. I was never able to confess my love for him, and I regretted it tremendously.

I felt as if I had been stabbed on my chest. The pain grew immensely. It was as if a black hole had formed within me.

Once again my reason for existing was destroyed, but this one pained. I found it no use to live. My life had no meaning.

I closed my eyes absorbing more pain that came within me. I felt the rain still pouring down on me.

I placed a red rose on the grave, though went I placed it on top of the stone the spike on the rose had wounded my finger which released drops of blood on the grave and on the rose.

I felt no pain to it, nothing could compare to the pain that I already felt.

I reached for a pocket knife that I had in my purse. I held it starring at it in thought.

Many thoughts and memories came to mind. So many things, I lived well enough.

I placed the sharp edge of the knife on top of my wrist where my veins lay.

"I love you Beast Boy" I whispered to the air.

A red rose petal fell on top of my wrist. I knew it meant something but I ignored the sign. I proceeded anyway.

I pressed the knife softly as it cut through my skin. It broke my veins and blood started pouring down the sides of my arms.

This pain stung but I knew that soon everything was going to be over. Soon there would be no pain.

I lay on the grave waiting for death to consume me. Slowly my vision became blurry. I only felt the raindrops fall on me. The pain that stung me so much on my wrist as well as the pain in my chest both started vanishing slowly.

I saw my life flash. It was so vivid, the wonderful memories.

I tried speaking his name one last time. "Beas-"

I felt no pain. I felt to clean of evil. It is wonderful so peaceful. The only thing I still felt was a love for a certain changeling.

"Raven…" it was his voice, the voice that I had not heard for so long. His voice echoed my name.

His gentle touch was the last thing I felt. His warm gentle touch was against my skin. I don't know where this feeling came from but it was wonderful, it was beautiful, it was the last…

* * *

_I hope you liked the story. Please review!_

*dark_firee*


End file.
